Los fantasmas que nunca me atraparon: Motherwar, Fear and Regret
by Orquideas en la alacena
Summary: Desesperanza: la guerra se alimenta de desesperanza. [Frerard/Pones]
1. Prólogo: Antes de la guerra

Hey hey hey (: una historia narrada de una forma muy diferente a lo que suelo hacer... me refiero a que me lleve 4 hojas de word a tamaño 11 por capítulo y... eso es más de la mitad de lo que suelen durar. Bien, esto es un trabajo para la escuela ¿Qué tan raro es eso? no me lo digan. Es un AU postapocaliptico salido de mi mente, con algunas citas a canciones de la banda MCR y personajes de este mismo y McFly (por que les amo) ah, cabe mencionar que trata temas de homosexualidad (como siempre) entre Frerard y Pones (porque respiro Pones) de la primera, principalmente. Escribiré seguido porque bueno... tengo menos de un mes para que esta cosa este impresa y empastada para cierta materia del colegio que odio. Sin más, Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologo: Antes de la guerra. **

El corazón bombea sangre porque esa es su función, no hay nada más. Él nunca se pregunta si debería descansar o si al menos lo merece, solo cumple con la misión de mantenernos en vida, de pie sobre esta astillada baranda que nos obligan a intentar cruzar. Nadie nunca nos preguntó si queríamos nacer si quiera.

Y como buenos títeres que somos nos dejamos manejar y descocer de tal manera, al gusto de alguien que se empeño en destrozarnos aún después de que él mismo fuese quien nos creo. Así que aquí estamos, intentando vivir.

Nadie nunca dijo que la felicidad viniese gratis, y nadie mintió cuando dijeron que todos vamos a morir. Entonces, ¿Por qué nos empeñamos tanto en sobrevivir? ¿Por qué lloramos cuando sabemos que el final está cerca? ¿Por qué aún después de saber que todos los caminos llevan al mismo lugar, seguímos intentando encontrar uno que sea diferente? Y es ahí donde me gustaría preguntar aún con más ansias mientras sostengo el revolver y el cañon apunta directo a atravesar mis sienes: ¿Qué me detiene a hacerlo?

Alguna vez alguien me dijo que el instinto de supervivencia es mucho más fuerte que el dolor que te insiste en acabar con todo y volarte con pólvora cada rincón del cuerpo. Pero, si alguién nos hubiese dicho lo que se avecinaba ¿Habríamos dejado escapar ese estúpido instinto desde el principio? Así, quizá y solo quizá, nos hubiéramos ahorrado de toda esta mierda. Quizá, y solo quizá, habríamos solo adelantado las cosas.

Aún así no estoy seguro siquiera de si de verdad lo habría hecho de haberlo sabido; De esa forma nunca hubiera estado presente ante esos ojos y rostros sonrientes que ahora no son más que recuerdos, que a pesar de que la guerra me los haya arrebatado tanto tiempo atrás, y el miedo y la desesperación hayan destruido todo en su interior, aún así no podría imaginar como hubiese sido de no haberles conocido. Y en el punto donde estoy, no me arrepiento de la decisión que tomé.

Y aún ahora, estando de pie frente a todos estos fantasmas, mis dedos no se atreven a terminar con la ultima batalla, que desde un inicio fue la primera.


	2. Capítulo 1: Rojo

-Si me dan reviews, les regalo un pastelillo-

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Rojo.**

Aullaba la alarma de bomba en algún año de la existencia humana, anunciando el día en que hermanos se mataron entre hermanos, naciones entre naciones y las mismas personalidades de un país entre ellas.

El retrueno de las bombas cayendo al asfalto y piso de tierra era con un tambor sádico de guerra, que eran arrojadas solo para demoler y devastarlo todo, trayendo consigo un fuerte aroma a muerte que azotaba la nariz de los que estuvieron ahí para olerlo; refugiados en alcantarillas, el aroma de estas no se sentía, solo esa amarga esencia de miedo y deseos de supervivencia que les hacía permanecer con vida y no apuntarse con un misil a la cabeza.

A veces la tierra caía sobre sus hombros, tiznándoles de gris las ropas; granos de arena en cascada cayendo junto con rocas y metal ardiendo sobre el único lugar de salida y entrada, y cuando esto pasaba la asquerosa necesidad humana de supervivencia se borraba, haciendo que las personas dentro solo cerraran los ojos, resignadas. Sin esperanza no hay vida, y en esa guerra no quedaba mucho de ninguna.

La luz detrás de los ojos de Gerard se extinguía poco a poco, en silencio, pero seguía ahí, quemando. El brillo aún reflejaba el paraje remoto en el que se había convertido su hogar. Las luces se dejaban ver a través de la boca de la caverna que se había convertido en el refugio de centenas de otras personas que no esperan demasiado, ya no más. Su luz no podía ni quería iluminar más allá de dos opciones: El fin de la guerra o el fin de su vida. ¿Había pasado tan solo dos años y medio desde que el infierno había venido a parar a la tierra? El fuego no había parado desde entonces, así como tampoco lo había hecho el corazón del mayor de los hermanos. Con la edad de 17 años, Gerard era un casi orgulloso sobreviviente de la guerra, al menos hasta ese momento. Su hermano, de 14, no era mucho mejor o peor que él y a pesar de todo aún seguía siendo un niño.

El polvo había llenado las facciones de ambos, abotonando y anidando en cada rincón. El tiempo había endurecido sus manos y las heridas en sus cuerpos seguían tratando de cicatrizar, y a pesar de todo en sus miradas aún se leía tatuada la palabra "esperanza" con un brillo excéntrico entre odio y locura, especialmente consumiéndose en los del mayor, cuyas ojeras habían oscurecido hasta ser un morado negruzco, resaltante sobre su piel pálida.

Habían quedado huérfanos casi desde el inicio de la guerra, después de que aquellas armas llovieran del cielo como deberían llover las estrellas en Junio. Ambos padres habían muerto mientras huían, siendo encontrados por militares enemigos, mientras ambos niños, aterrorizados observaban aquello. Gerard había tenido que taparle la boca a Mikey para que nadie los viera escondidos debajo de esa mesa, mientras él mismo callaba sus propios gritos. Desde entonces vagaban solos por un mundo que no debería considerarse más de ese modo, más bien, era el infierno.

_-Mamá, todos vamos a morir.- Había dicho el chico, con lágrimas en los ojos y las mejillas bañadas en hilitos de sangre- Y cuando muéranos, mamá, todos vamos a ir al infierno, y ahí nos vamos a volver a ver y todo estará bien._

Eventualmente ellos no murieron, pero sí que llegaron al infierno y en ese lugar no se encontraban sus padres.

Las misiones por comida eran cosas homicidas, las salidas al baño o incluso a tomar un poco de aire de fuera lo eran. Había algunas pandillas de chicos grandes que buscaban y proveían de comida a los más chicos, pero solo era por un corto tiempo pues nadie incluso ahí veía más que por ellos mismos. Así que tenías que unirte a ellos sin elección, y a pesar de eso Gerard había rehuido de ellos lo más que había podido, para cuidar de su hermano. Estas pandillas, incluso entre ellas, eran rivales. Siempre peleando por las provisiones, por el territorio e incluso por las armas que eran encontradas en el camino.

Los adultos no duraban mucho de todas formas, de una u otra manera desaparecerían o serían asesinados por aquellos a los cuales el rostro no se les mira. Ellos eran otros hombres, venían armados a las mazmorras subterráneas donde habían encontrado refugio algunos, y se llevaban a los mayores. Entraban para luego salir arrastrando a los hombres y las mujeres, y los demás ya no hacían nada, a excepción por la propia familia que a veces rogaba para que no se lo llevaran. Ambos hermanos habían visto aquello cientos de veces. Después el hambre azotaba el asilo, los chicos de las pandillas no se pasaban por ahí hasta semanas después de que aquellos hombres irrumpieran en las cavernas.

La vida nunca fue fácil, y definitivamente en ese momento no iba a mejorar, pero Gerard tenía un espíritu encarcelado, chocando su cuerpo contra los barrotes que le tenían aprisionado, así que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que estos eventualmente se reventasen y lo dejaran ir.

La mañana en la que amanecen los hermanos Way es fría y dura como el mismo suelo de concreto roto y agrietado sobre el que duermen. El fétido aroma a alcantarillas le golpea de repente al mayor, quien mueve un poco la nariz y la rasca rápidamente con uno de sus dedos. Se estira un poco, sintiendo entumidos todos los músculos y un hormigueo en las puntas de los dedos y las piernas, pero aun así no hace ademán de estirarlas como él quisiera pues Mikey tiene su cabeza contra estas, y sigue dormido.

El mayor enfoca con la poca luz que se cuela hasta dónde están y puede observar que algunas personas también ya se han despertado. Hace dos años aquellas mismas caras se estarían mojando en el lavabo los rastros de sueño, se acomodarían la corbata al cuello y besarían con dulzura a aquella persona que esperaría impaciente a por su regreso, pero, ¿Ahora? ¿Qué es lo que los mantiene despiertos? ¿Cuál es el motivo para levantarse cada mañana? Si ni siquiera tendrían la certeza de que aún sobrace una pieza de pan.

El frío se cuela a las adoloridas articulaciones de Way, quien opta por cambiar de dirección la mirada de sus frías y amoratadas manos a una de las paredes iluminadas de la cercanía, donde las siluetas de algunos vecinos de refugio se ven. Sus ojos papalotean en busca de alguna distracción que le sustraiga de la monotonía del día a día, pues ya ni siquiera puede decir que le molesta el gruñir de sus tripas, porque también eso es cotidiano. Exhala y gira su cabeza hacía sus piernas, donde su hermano mantiene los ojos cerrados sin demostrar alguna emoción que transcurra en sus sueños. Examina cada hebra de cabello del susodicho, no encontrando mucha diferencia con el suyo propio, pero aun así pareciera ser más divertido tratar de analizar su textura con los ojos, que utilizar su día contando cuantos cabellos hay en la cabeza de Mikey.

Pero algo hace que los sentidos de Way despierten y se pongan alerta: No hay sonido de bombas. Se queda sin respiración unos segundos, en el que al parecer todos se han dado cuenta de los mismo que él como un balde de agua helada escurriéndoles por la columna vertebral. Afina sus oídos con la esperanza de captar algo, como alguna explosión a la distancia o alguna otra bomba escondida siendo detonada, pero nada. El corazón de todos se detiene cuando el sonido de una maquina pesada resuena contra el piso roído, y hace botar algunas piedritas carcomidas que se rompen en pedacitos.

La respiración de Way se agita con las pisadas cada vez más cerca de su paradero siendo captadas por sus oídos, y cuando Gerard alza la vista a la pared donde las sombras se reflejan, todo el mundo ha enmudecido.

El corazón le palpita a mil por hora, sin dar tiempos o explicaciones toma a Mikey y le tapa la boca, jalándolo a su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo él escondiéndose en la abertura que una bomba provocó en la pared donde momentos antes el mayor había recargado su espalda. El primer instinto de Mikey es gritar, pero los sonidos son amortiguados por las duras y callosas manos de su hermano, que mantiene la vista clavada al frente, y puede ver a las demás personas en la misma situación que él. Los mayores que aún se resguardan en la cueva hacen arrastrarse a sus hijos y nietos hasta parecer fundiste con el suelo, todos callados tratando de resguardar sus diminutas vidas.

Mikey se empieza a hiperventilar por la fuerza con la que Gerard mantiene su mano cubriendo su cara. Su hermano quita la mano sin dejar de ver las sombras que se proyectan en la pared y Mikey jala un poco de aire y retrocede para entrar ambos en la pequeña abertura de piedra; pero durante este acto un pequeño fragmento de roca se rompe bajo su zapato, diminuto e insignificante descuido provoca que los gritos de horror comiencen.

Al frente, aquel animal mecánico que Gee solo podía ver atreves de sombras y luz, deja ver sus mandíbulas que chocan al frente en busca de carne que rasgar. El sentido de supervivencia de todos revive en ese segundo, provocando que los gritos se mesclen con las mandíbulas de hueso y metal de la bestia. Sus dientes colisionan dentro de aquella mandíbula de metal que ya escurre en viseras, estas apenas son de un tamaño apto para irrumpir en la cueva de ratas donde se encuentran. Gerard esta inmóvil, observando después de tantos años por primera vez a una de las bestias de Greinwietch, y el corazón se le ha helado al darse cuenta de que ni en sus peores pesadillas la ha imaginado correctamente. La extremidad del cuerpo entre putrefacto y sarroso de la bestia sigue embistiendo con furia para poder entrar, las garras rasgan el granito y los metales chirrían de una forma demencial. De entre los dientes escurre un trozo de intestino grueso y litros de sangre. Gerard está a un lado de uno de los colmillos, tan cerca que con estirar los dedos podría tocarlo; sus ojos completamente fuera de lugar, su corazón latiendo de una forma desembocada pero ni una reacción se desprende de él, ni siquiera una de supervivencia cuando las fosas nasales quedan a su altura y la criatura absorbe su aroma de entre sus viejas y polvosas ropas.

El cuerpo de Gerard no hace aman siquiera de estremecerse, parece sumido en el fondo que radica a un lado de la puerta de la locura y a la otra de la desesperación. Sus instintos de supervivencia, aquellos instintos más bajos que hasta las criaturas que se arrastran poseen, se han apagado. La cabeza de la bestia vuelve a embestir las paredes, provocando un derrumbe en algún lugar de este y haciendo así la posibilidad de que su cabeza y una de sus zarpas, entre. Sus ojos rojos al centro y verdes por fuera al fin pueden asomarse a la oscuridad y silencio que ahora reina en la cueva. Gerard está ahí, parado a su lado con la boca medio abierta y los ojos clavados en los del animal, el aliento frío y espeso brota de los orificios nasales de este último bañando así al mayor de los Ways con él. Olfatea, sus ojos buscando moverse entre la apretada cueva en busca de aquel aroma que ahora se ha impregnado en sus pulmones, si es que acaso los tiene. Un gorgogeo surge de la garganta de la criatura, mientras los músculos de sus garras se contraen tomando impulso, la respiración de Gerard se corta mientras aquellos ojos al fin lo ven, y el mismo puede ver su reflejo dentro de ellos, enterrado en lo profundo del globo ocular, sumergido entre capas y capas de color se encuentra a sí mismo, rojo, bañado en el rojo de la bestia.

Un rugido sale de la garganta del animal, rasgando sus cuerdas vocales con la salida del aire.

-¡Gerard!. –Mikey se abalanza hacía enfrente tomando por los hombros a su hermano y provocando que ambos caigan de espaldas en la grava suelta, las garras de metal rasgando el suelo como si fuera una pizarra están a escasos centímetros de los hermanos. El menor de los Way se arrastra hacía atrás, mientras Gerard mira horrorizado la sangre que escurre desde el fondo del animal. Puede jurar que lo que está entre sus muelas son sesos.

Por fin el mayor reacciona y se levanta trayendo consigo a su hermano, ambos entran con dificultad en la grieta de la pared y la bestia vuelve a rugir desde sus viseras mecanizadas. Las demás personas intentan huir, aterrorizadas he impulsadas por el miedo, corren a refugiarse en las profundidades de las alcantarillas, olvidándose por unos momentos de las cosas que dentro de esta habitan.

La sangre es un aroma dulzón a hierro que cualquiera podría reconocer, la sangre es la vida de una persona captada en forma líquida, fluyendo por el cuerpo, manteniendo ese aroma peculiar de cada uno aferrado a nuestras venas y arterías. Moviéndose, siempre en movimiento.

Una roca se ha incrustado en la mano de Gerard, atravesando la piel y el hueso, provocando un delgado hilo de sangre al cual se le resta importancia. Gerard interponiendo su cuerpo entre la bestia y su hermano, se agobia poco a poco tras un corazón que insiste en seguir latiendo. El aroma llega hasta las fosas nasales de la figura robotizada, quien reconoce esa sangre como la de su presa principal, dejando a un lado el festín de cadáveres al que había dado paso.

La bestia vuelve a empujar su cabeza y de nuevo los derrumbes aparecen con piedrecillas y arena lloviendo del cielo gris de pavimento. Mikey se pega a la pared y se aferra a su hermano, y Gerard se empuja hacia él tratando de que ambos cuerpos queden protegidos bajo esa ranura. La sangre sigue fluyendo y crece en consideración su derramamiento, del mismo modo en que lo hace el deseo implacable de aquella criatura salida de las cloacas del infierno.

Sin mucho más alarde, ambos ojos se vuelven a encontrar, y por segunda vez Gerard puede apreciar como se ve sumergido en sangre. Y se admira en el reflejo.

Sin esperanza ¿Por qué motivo trataría de salvar su pellejo?

Y unas manos a su espalda se lo recuerdan mientras se aferran con fuerza a la piel de su hermano provocándole nuevas heridas por la fuerza que ejercen. Gerard mueve sus brazos hacía atrás y tantea a Mikey, alejándolo de él. El menor es obligado a soltar a su hermano quien se ha sacado de dentro aquella roca filosa y puntiaguda que causaba su sangre. Un sonido ahogado sale de la boca del menor de los Way cuando la roca se hunde en el ojo del animal, provocando que el verde se pierda y ahora todo sea rojo, deseando ahogarse en rojo.

Incrustó el filo entre los huesos del animal, hasta que se vio inundado de rojo, hasta que la sangre que emanaba desesperada de su mano se terminara por perder entre el rojo de la bestia. Apuñaló hasta que sus pulmones ardieron por el esfuerzo, hasta que sintió los labios tan secos y resquebrajados como un desierto, hasta que saboreo su propia sangre mezclada con el veneno de su bilis en la garganta. Apuñalo hasta que la fuerza le abandono y le amenazó la muerte, y un último zarpazo le hizo rebotar contra la pared.

-¡Gee! –chilló su hermano mientras la criatura iba a por él. Gerard trató de levantarse para defenderle, pero el dolor insoportable del que ahora era portador no se lo permitió. Y antes de desvanecerse, observó como algunas figuras humanas iluminadas con el poco rastro de luz que quedaba, se abalanzaban sobre la criatura, mientras dos más se interponían entre su hermano y esta.


	3. Capítulo 2: La madre guerra

Hey hey hey! este es el segundo capítulo ñam ñam, espero que sea entendible...

Reviews! :3

* * *

**Cap. 2.**

**La madre guerra cría a sus hijos para verlos devorar entre ellos.**

Un punzante dolor se instaló detrás de las horillas de su frente, presionando. El dolor de cabeza le adormecía los demás sentidos, mientras escuchaba los sonidos levemente rebotar a su alrededor. Trató de agudizar el olfato, pero un putrefacto aroma le abofeteo las fosas nasales, obligándolo a deformar la cara en una mueca de asco, seguida por una más de dolor que le recordó que algo hervía detrás de sus sienes. No muy tarde empezó a despertar el sentido del gusto, despabilando a si su lengua y sus papilas gustativas que de inmediato captaron el sabor salado y metálico de la sangre. Un crak crak estaba en lista de repetición en algún lugar cercano, y ese sonidito le hacía creer que ese golpeteo constante provenía de dentro.

Quizá fue la memoria o quizá fue el sentido de supervivencia el que le despertó por completo, pues Gerard de repente se encontraba de pie, con las manos formando garras y una postura de pelear a morir.

Los huesos le dolieron y le quemaron la carne encajada en ellos, o al revés. -¡Espera, no!- Un muchacho, de apariencia más joven que él, se acercó corriendo, sujetándolo por los hombros para evitar que así callera. Gerard lo empujó y le encajó el codo en el estómago, para que lo soltara, provocando que el chico cayese al suelo por el golpe. Otros dos se le acercaron, uno yendo directamente en ayuda al chico en el suelo y el otro, de apariencia musculosa y facciones duras sujeto a Gerard hasta inmovilizarlo.

-Que no te muevas.

-¡Suéltenme!

El de apariencia más normal, salpicado en pecas y con el cielo estrellado en los ojos, alzó al chico en el suelo mientras le dedicaba una mirada de odio a Gerard, quien aún se debatía entre los brazos del mayor.

-¡Suéltenme malditos!

-Te conviene cerrar la boca antes de que te corte lo que tienes dentro. –Amenazó directamente en el oído del pelinegro, haciendo que una corriente fría le descendiera por todas y cada una de sus vertebras.

-Judd. –Un cuarto chico, con las mejillas tiznadas de carbón se acercó, dedicándole una mirada desaprobatoria al que le sostenía que al parecer llevaba el nombre de Judd. –Vamos a soltarte, pero necesitó que no intentes nada estúpido… -Pidió el rubio.

-¿Podría? –Soltó con odio.

-Deberías. –El pecoso recalco, a un lado del más chico.

El musculoso y alto de ojos azules, cuyo nombre ahora conocía, le soltó con brusquedad. Los ojos de Gerard viraron para todos lados rápidamente, y no le tomo ni un segundo antes de intentar escapar cuando Judd le volvió a sujetar por los brazos, torciéndoselos.

-Te voy a romper algo más que las costillas astilladas que ya tienes como lo vuelvas a intentar.

Gerard jadeo de dolor, sintiendo su caja torácica clavarse en algún punto a su piel, lacerando algún trozo de carne que rogaba secretamente no fuese un órgano. Su corazón latió con fuerza, y sintió el terror correr por sus venas al darse cuenta del estado en el que estaba: Parecía molido por golpes. Un vistazo a sus manos y descubre aquel feo agujero infectado en tierra y sangre seca que corona el interior de su mano derecha, y el estómago le viaja a la garganta. Siente su bilis quemándole el esófago y las ansias por devolver le hacen estremecer en tremendas arcadas que son imposibles de lograr.

El musculoso chico, no mucho más grande que él en edad le sostiene con fuerza, lastimándole aún más los adoloridos y cansados huesos. Cuando éste le toma por el pelo y le obliga a alzar la cabeza hacía sus otros tres compañeros, Gerard observa con odio al pecoso, quien le devuelve la misma mirada mientras alza el pecho y cubre un poco con su cuerpo al otro chico, bajito y menudo.

El rubio más grande, quien parece ser el líder carraspea la garganta.

-He, tranquilo…

-¿Y mi hermano? –Un tizne de nerviosismo cruza la cara de Way al darse cuenta de que todos, inclusive el bajito que parece niña, están manchados de sangre. -¿Dónde está mi hermano? –El pecoso se vuelve y mira al líder, quien no toma la molestia de responder a la mirada.

-Necesito que me digas de que zona llegaron.

-Y yo te he preguntado antes donde está mi hermano. –Los fuertes brazos del moreno se cernieron más entorno a su mallugado cuerpo, haciendo que esté resoplara de dolor. –Mierda.

-Zona 3 o 9? No pudo haber sido la 1, los Kerloks ya están allí… -Hablo el chico de amplia barbilla y ojos marrones, más pareciera haberse olvidado del interrogado y aquella pregunta parecían ser más para si mismo.

-No se de qué hablas… -Gerard los miró, cansado y abatido de dolor, atrayendo la atención de los dos más grandes parados frente a él. – Dime, ¿qué le hicieron a mi hermano?

-Oh, el está bien. –El rubio hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano.- Está jugando cartas o algo así…

-¿Jugando… cartas?

-Sí, creo que había apostado contra Frankie una sudadera o algo… -se encogió de hombros.- Sea lo que sea que haya sido, ya lo ganó.

La cara de Gerard era un cuento, estupefacto con una ceja alzada y la comisura de la boca levantada, dando a entender lo justo y necesario que creía su cerebro: El rubio estaba loco.

-Alguien más puede contestarme, creo que él no puede… -Pareció carecer de gracia aquel chiste, aunque en realidad no lo fuera pues aquella pregunta había sido enserio, pero la única contestación que obtendría sería que el aludido frunciera el ceño y el pecoso de mal temperamento apretase los labios hasta formar una fina línea recta. Después de unos minutos en silencio, el líder exhalo.

-Me llamo Tom.

-Me llamo "no me interesa tu nombre" –Contestó el otro, clavándole la mirada con rencor.

-Dime que puedo golpearlo… -El castaño de ojos azules que le había estado asesinando con la mirada apretó los nudillos hasta que los dedos se le volvieron blancos.

-Danny… -sugirió amenazante el rubio.

-Enserio, déjame hacerlo…

Con paciencia, Tom el rubio, ignoró la tentadora propuesta de su amigo dirigiéndose al pelinegro.

-Solo quiero saber de qué zona vienen. –Insistió.

El ojioliva apretó los labios saboreando el propio sabor de su sangre ya seca y resquebrajada, sintiendo el odio en su estómago aún burbujear. –No se dé que me estás hablando.- Repitió harto.

El rubio apretó los ojos y se masajeo las cienes en busca de un poco de calma, porque la estaba perdiendo.

-Sabes cuáles son las zonas de peligro, ¿no es así? –Continuó sin esperar respuesta. - ¿De qué zona viene esa cosa?

-¡No tengo idea de cuáles son las malditas zonas! ¡Llévame con mi hermano!

Lo siguiente que ve Gerard fue ver como el mayor se daba la vuelta, sin decir nada más y comienza a caminar. Danny tomando al más chico por la cintura, atrayéndolo hacía su cuerpo posesivamente mientras con la otra mano hace un movimiento que en el momento Way no entiende, y no tiene tiempo para hacerlo ya que un golpe en el estómago le saca el aire antes de decirle adiós a su conocimiento por segunda vez.

**…**

Despertó con una gotita de agua golpeando a su nariz cada pocos segundos. Arrugó los ojos con el ambiente caliente y húmedo abofeteándole a la cara; Incomodo, trató de incorporarse aún algo mareado y cansado, pero un estremecimiento en sus piernas le hizo caer arrodillado al suelo. No solo fue la debilidad en estas, si no que repentinos temblores sacudían la tierra bajo sus pies provocando que todo se sacudiera.

Sonidos de pesadas cosas caer al suelo retumbaron, pero no eran bombas, Gerard conocía bastante bien el sonido como para asegurarlo. Con mucho cuidado e ignorando el punzante dolor en sus costillas, se incorpora con la ayuda de una pared roída a su izquierda, clavando sus uñas en la superficie de esta para no caer cuando el siguiente estruendo se hace presente. Sus pies avanzan con dificultad, utilizando toda la fuerza que tiene para mantenerse erguido y andando, Gerard reconoce una luz que sería la salida de la caverna donde se encuentra. Cojeando y con el cuello de la ropa empapada a causa de las gotitas que minutos antes caían sobre su cuerpo, llega a la salida donde por fin el sol vuelve a tocar su piel.

La luz le sega los ojos por unos segundos, los suficientes para que se acostumbren a esta. Fuera, ve la escena de un viejo conjunto de construcciones nunca terminadas casi caerse desboronadas por los estruendos que se perciben aún más fuertes. Detrás de las viejas columnas y sobre las paredes resquebrajadas de estas observa a chicos de su edad con grandes sonrisas en el rostro, disfrutando. Con dificultad, gira sobre su propio eje y se da cuenta de que el antiguo sistema en construcción de viviendas es el refugio de una serie de pruebas realizadas por personas que no le superarían por más de tres años en edad. Hay máquinas y estallidos por doquier, y piedras volando sobre las cabezas de los excitados chicos y chicas de ropas polvosas y rotas, la mayoría de ellas cubriendo sus rostros con trozos de tela o mascaras improvisadas. Pero lo que más le llama la atención a Gerard es sin duda las armas que portan todos ellos.

Lame sus labios ajados tan llenos de polvo y restos de metralla y los siente arder. Su boca está seca y por vez primera tiene conciencia del sabor metálico del que están impregnadas sus encías.

-¡Hey, ya has despertado! –escucha una vocecita risueña a sus espaldas. Con dificultad se da la vuelta, encontrándose con el mismo pequeño rubio que había visto hace poco, solo que su cuello porta un collar con una plaquita y usa un par de guantes que simulan zarpas de felino en las manos.

Gerard le inspecciona por otro segundo más, antes de decidirse si aquella bola de pelos rubia le es una amenaza o no.

El pequeño, a quien Gerard le atribuye la misma edad que la de su hermano, sonríe mostrando una graciosa sonrisa mientras achina los ojos y se le forman arruguitas a los costados de estos. El rubito parpadea en espera de alguna palabra del mayor, cosa que nunca llega y le hace fruncir el entrecejo.

-¿Es que acaso no piensas hablarme? Me llamo Dougie.

-¿Qué es este lugar? –Los ojitos del ojigriz brillan ante la primera muestra de educación del nuevo.

-Oh, bienvenido a la zona 17. –Responde con una sonrisa amable. –Propiedad de los Jetswake.

Gerard vuelve a lamer sus labios, dudando antes de volver a preguntar.

-¿Y qué hago aquí?

-Si te soy sincero… no tengo ni pizca de idea. –Dice.- Pero supongo que tiene que ver con el Jalker de la otra noche.

El cuerpo de Gerard se tensa con el nombre, reconociéndolo como una de las bestias de Greinwietch con las que había tenido el infortunio de toparse. Un frío le recorre la punta de los dedos, y se abstiene de mirar la herida en la palma de la mano que ya había olvidado. Sus ojos se mueven, nerviosos ante el golpe del sangriento recuerdo, mientras se muerde el labio.

-Tú… -señala al ojigriz de miradilla inocente- tú… mi hermano ¿Dónde está?

Dougie le mira con incredulidad, hasta que una sonrisa de repente adorna su cara mientras parece recordar algo que había olvidado.

-¡Esta en el campo 2! Es buenísimo con las armas laser, ya decía yo que esa piel tan pálida se la había visto en alguien más…

La sangre de Gerard se le va del rostro, y si antes era pálido ahora seguramente es transparente. ¿Armas? ¿Campo 2? ¿Lo había protegido durante dos años de la guerra para que un grupo de rebeldes le empujará directo a la boca de ella?

Ignorando el fuerte dolor en su cuerpo, se acerca a grandes zancadas al chiquillo al que fácilmente le saca una cabeza.

-¿Dónde está? –Pregunta tomándole del cuello de la camisa.


	4. Capítulo 3: Tornarse

**Hola [: tengo un anunci importante que hacer *inserte carraspeo aquí y arreglo de corbata* por motivos de semana de exámenes, y que la próxima tengo mi examen para la universidad, no podré subir capítulo pronto (ñem ñem) tal vez hasta la próxima de la próxima. A lo mientras, disfruten de comer galletitas viendo The avenger o Dr. House. Se les quiere.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

**Tornarse.**

Los ojos nerviosos del rubio se movían a gran velocidad mientras el cuerpo del mayor se sujetaba del suyo, manteniendo a Gerard de pie y andando sigilosos como gatos. Los ojitos grizosos se mantenían al tanto de no toparse con ciertos ojos de color muy parecido a los suyos y ciertas pecas inundando por completo el cuerpo de este mismo. Gerard mantenía una mano sujetándose a la pared con las uñas, y la otra la tenía sujetándose directamente a la cintura de Dougie para no caer; Cada paso que daba era una bienvenida a un punzante dolor en el vientre, ya consiente de que se trataban de costillas rotas. La mano herida cicatrizaba con la arena rellenando los huequitos que dejaba el tejido abierto, y eso solo hacía que el de ojos oliva rogase más porque no se le infectara.

Llegando entre un par de arbustos secos, Dougie se dejó caer exhalando aliviado mientras Gerard se arrodillaba para ver y no ser visto entre el pasto. Allá donde el sol marcaba los cuerpos en el horizonte, se encontró con más ruinas pero estas más deshechas y con más espacio de pradera seca. Dougie colocó sus manos sobre su pecho, mientras sentía subir y bajar sus costillas por la respiración irregular que había adquirido. El mayor de los Way alza la cabeza en busca de una mejor vista mientras Dougie exhala desde su posición.

-La verdad que a veces no entiendo ni una mierda. –Dice por fin. Way le mira, y se encuentra con el chiquillo y su mirada perdida en el cielo, pero Gerard tampoco entiende y mucho menos sabe a qué se refiere este. –No sé porque seguimos aquí… Intentado salir, no vamos a salir. –exhala, la desesperanza perdida por los años es captada por Gerard, que frunce el ceño.

-Escucha –Habla el mayor, harto de ese sentimiento de un hoyo negro tragándolo todo en su pecho: desesperanza. – No me importa nada tuyo, solo te he pedido que me digas el paradero de mi hermano, eso es todo.

Dougie le mira con los ojos entristecidos y asiente, para volver la vista al suelo ahí donde se ha podrido lo último que le quedaba y se levanta con los ojos del mayor sobre él. Sin formular otra palabra comienza a caminar hacía las figurillas resaltadas por el sol que se apuntan entre ellas. Algunas de estas se detienen para ver al recién llegado que se encamina hacia ellos con los hombros caídos. Se detiene frente a un grupo de 3 y su estatura baja se vuelve notoria. El corazón de Gerard se acelera en cuanto nota como Doug le está señalando a él y descubre el contorno de una figura familiar que asoma la cabeza en su dirección, seguida de otras dos. Después, unos brazos rodean por la cintura al pequeño mientras él y otro llegan a donde estaban anteriormente los primeros 4 mirándole. Una mirada furtiva y Dougie niega apresuradamente con la cabeza, rechazando a la pregunta que le ha hecho uno de los recién llegados. Gerard puede asegurar de que se trata de alguno de aquellos chicos del otro día.

Después de un corto intercambio de palabras, los 3 primeros chicos se dispersan, uno de ellos no sin antes echar una mirada nerviosa hacía los pastizales altos donde se encuentra el lastimado personaje. Un suspiro de resignación y alivio sale de los labios de Way, mientras siente un peso caérsele de encima y uno más subiendo a él. El dolor en los costados le hace apretar fuertemente los labios y cerrar los ojos.

-Hey, ¿De quién nos escondemos?

El corazón de Gerard da un vuelco por el susto, y por instinto, haciendo caso omiso al dolor en su cuerpo por unos segundos, en menos de un segundo se encuentra sobre el cuerpo de algo, más bien alguien tomándolo del cuello mientras una piedra que vaya tú a saber de dónde ha aparecido amenaza la tersa piel del cuello del nuevo personaje. Los ojos de Gerard se encuentran por vez primera con un par de ojos avellana, que le miran sorprendidos mientras una ligera sonrisa nerviosa se instala en su cara.

-He… he perdona, ¿po-podrías dejar de amenazarme con eso? –Habla el menor, mientras siente el filoso instrumento haciendo presión en su garganta cuando traga saliva. -¿Porfavor? –insiste después de unos segundos, un poco asustado de su situación.

La respiración de Gerard es agitada, su mano está fuertemente cerrada en torno al trozo de piedra a pesar de que se hunde en la herida abierta en la palma de la mano de esta. Sus nudillos están blanquecinos, al igual que la zona en la que es hundida en el cuello del chico. Los ojos están inyectados en agresividad como respuesta física de la amígdala al miedo, y tarda unos segundos más en darse cuenta de su situación. Su otra mano esta contra el suelo, impidiendo que su cuerpo caiga sobre el del más pequeño, que ahora se nota más nervioso que al principio y se maldice internamente por no pensar.

Y ese es el problema: él no piensa antes de actuar y solo actúa. Y aún no logra entender cómo es que ha llegado vivo hasta donde está.

-Yo… lo siento… po-por favor no me hagas daño. –Suplica debajo del cuerpo que probablemente le dobla en peso.

La respiración de Gerard empieza a retomar su curso normal mientras poco a poco deja de ejercer presión sobre el cuello ya enrojecido y lastimado del pequeño, no sin dejar de amenazar hasta que se cerciora de que este no trae algún arma o sea un señuelo.

-Dime una razón para no matarte. –La vos helada como el hielo atraviesa los tímpanos del ojos avellana y un temblor le recorre el cuerpo que es captado por el sensible cuerpo de su verdugo.

-Yo… yo…

-Dímela –Su mano vuelve a ejercer presión contra la sensible piel y un jadeo se escapa de los labios pequeños del chico bajo su cuerpo.

-Por favor no lo hagas. –Suplica con los latidos del corazón a 100 por hora golpeando a su pecho. Las lágrimas amenazan por escurrirse fuera de la seguridad de sus ojos, violando así los deseos de lucir fuerte frente al enemigo que posee el más pequeño. La mirada de Gerard se suaviza, al igual que la fuerza que aplica sobre la roca que ha vuelto a hacer sangrar la herida en su palma. El mayor aleja un poco la mano de sobre su cuello desnudo.

-Oh Dios… -atina a decir el chiquillo mientras lleva su brazo a cubrir su rostro. –mierda…

-¡Frank! –Una vos saca del estado de estupefacción a Gerard y lo trae de regreso fuera de esos ojos húmedos y llenos de miedo, para volver hacía el frente a encontrarse con la mirada sorprendida del rubio que hasta hace lo que pareciera ser una eternidad había estado con él. Gerard deja de poner la mayor parte de su cuerpo sobre quien ahora sabe se llama Frank, y observa la mueca que adorna como un poema la cara de su pequeño nuevo conocido Dougie. Frank, por su parte, se maldice por el llanto mientras rápidamente borra todo rastro de él en su cara y voltea la mirada donde el rubio, tratando de que este no se dé cuenta de su actual estado tembloroso y agitado. –¿Gerard… qué haces? –Pregunta mientras observa el pequeño hilo de sangre que se ha formado en la blanca piel de su amigo, y solo hasta ese momento el mayor se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho en el momento de sobresalto que tuvo con la llegada de Dougie.

Deja caer la piedra a un lado mientras con cuidado quita su cuerpo de sobre de Frank y se incorpora, olvidándose de esconderse de los chicos que siguen practicando con armas no muy lejos de allí. Dougie aún lo mira sin entender nada.

Doug no recibe respuesta más que una de odio dedicada por los ojos de Gerard, mientras Frank mira al cielo tratando de controlar su respiración al mismo tiempo que su corazón.

-No ha sido nada. –Dougie dirige su mirada hacía la perdida de Frank y la regresa a los ojos verdosos frente de él y asiente no muy convencido.

–No he podido traer a tu hermano. -Las palabras se clavan en la piel de Way mientras se incorpora, dejando en el suelo a un aún muy afectado Frank recostado y mirando a lo azul que es el cielo. Cierra los ojos evitando así ver los punzantes orbes verdes del mayor. –No he podido decirle, no nos han dejado solos…

La furia he impotencia vuelve a fluir por las venas y las arterias de Way mientras hace su mayor esfuerzo por no arrancarle la vida al ojigriz que tiene en frente. Aprieta sus manos y en ese momento Doug advierte que la herida ha vuelto a sangrar.

-Necesito conseguirte algunas vendas. –Observa la sangre y la postura dolorosa en la que se encuentra el mayor. Su mirada regresa a la perdida de Frank y continua. –Y a él también, antes de alguien lo note. –sin especificar a qué se refiere con aquello último.


	5. Capítulo 4: Un corazón así

**Capítulo 4.**

**Un corazón así no debería seguir latiendo. **

Si bien Gerard tenía lo huesos rotos y Frank parecia en trance, Dougie no se quejaba aun estando sudando la gota gorda mientras trataba de sostener el cuerpo del primero el cual fácilmente le doblaba en peso, y con el segundo tenía que vigilar que con su mente viajando a no sé qué parte, no les fuera a delatar la presencia. No sabía de donde, pero le habían salido fuerzas de algún lado.

Los campos de entrenamiento eran lugares peligrosos para andar con un prisionero y un compañero herido, pero más aún si ese era el campo 2, donde en estos momentos se realizaban las pruebas de armas y los entrenamientos eran vigilados por los líderes. Dougie ponía un doble esfuerzo en que nadie los notara.

Frank era en este caso alguien muy parecido a él; de baja estatura y compleción más bien delgaducha, ambos compartiendo la misma edad de 14. Aun así, para desconsuelo de Dougie, Frank Iero le superaba por unos tres centímetros y no lucía tan escuálido como él.

Con dificultad mantuvo el peso de Gerard sobre su cuerpo y lo guío hacía uno de los edificio que no tenía tan mala pinta, y con una mano alaba al pequeño Frank que en ese momento caminaba más mecánicamente a su lado. El edificio era de dos pisos, con varillas de metal saliendo de donde el concreto había desquebrajado y caído al suelo, dejando el resto de la pared roída y dando una sensación de inestabilidad que hizo temblar a Doug en cuanto estuvieron de frente a él. Un calosfrío le hizo un recorrido por la columna vertebral, sumergiéndose y lamiendo cada disco cartilaginoso en ésta. Trago saliva tratando de calmar sus nervios, y siguió avanzando con el peso extra moliéndole los huesos y con la otra mano halando de Frankie para que no chocase contra el muro de concreto y provocará el derrumbe que seguramente, pensó Doug paranoico, les aplastaría como hormigas.

Dentro todo olía igual que fuera, a polvo y materia quemada, con la diferencia de un ligero aroma a alcohol y merteolate, y un sonidillo anunciaba que el agua estaba hirviendo en la tetera. Unos gruesos lentes se levantaron de sobre el puente de la nariz de otra persona, quién dejó de lado el volumen de "Medicina practica en teoría 1 y 3" medio quemado y amarillento que tenía entre las manos.

-Pero qué…-Corrió hacía donde el bajito y sus dos acompañantes, pasando una rápida mirada entre los 3 buscando a quién tenía que socorrer, o en todo caso a cuál de todos primero. Una mirada bastó para que su mente dejase de lado a Frank, quien se sostenía con sus propios pies y cuya sangre en el cuello había dejado de brotar para dejar el dibujo de un hilo seco. Se apresuró y le ayudó con el cuerpo de Gerard, quién a pesar de sus muy esfuerzos personales de tratar de no dejarle caer todo su peso al más chico, poco a poco había estado cediendo al dolor y sin pensarlo Dougie había tenido que cargar casi por completo de él.

-Creo que tiene las costillas rotas. –Habló el rubio con la respiración agitada una vez le hubieron quitado a Gerard de encima.

-¿Y Frank? –Preguntó mientras se deshacía de la camisa polvosa y rehacía en sangre seca.

-Un ataque… Hacía mucho que no los tenía.

-Diablos –Maldijo el chico robusto vestido torpemente en prendas blancas que con lo que era la situación se habían teñido de grises y sangre. Dejo a Gerard tendido sobre lo que alguna vez fue una camilla hecha y derecha y se acercó donde el ojioliva. Se agacho sobre su cuerpo y lo removió de los hombros un poco. –Frank… Frankie…

-¿Ray? –Los ojitos de Frank parpadearon con lentitud, dejando salir el aire por la boca entre abierta. El susodicho le sonrío y Frank hizo su mejor esfuerzo por devolvérsela, aunque notoriamente aún lucía como si en cualquier momento se fuese a desmayar.

-¿Puedes ayudarme? –Dougie asintió y de inmediato hizo que un confundido y medio adormilado Frank caminara con él hacía otra camilla.

Raymond volvió donde Gerard, llevando consigo una caja con vendas y gasas, y otra más con algunos artilugios que solo un médico podría tener. Dougie ayudó a su compañero a recostarse sobre la dura superficie y se deshizo de la máscara que llevaba sobre el cabello, desasiéndose también de su chaqueta y se detuvo indeciso entre remover también o no la cadenita reluciente que llevaba en el cuello. Inmediatamente se detuvo y la dejó en su lugar, mientras el mismo se llevaba su propia mano a su garganta, donde también descansaba una parecida.

Un gemido doloroso le hizo girar a ver a Gerard, que se retorcía un poco bajo los cuidados médicos de una gasa y alcohol enjuagando las heridas en su mano y algunas expuestas en su abdomen. El mayor de todos sostenía firmemente el cuerpo debajo de él mientras presionaba sobre el tórax magullado del ojiverde, tratando de identificar la magnitud de daño en los huesos que recubren sus órganos.

Dougie se terminó sentando a un lado de la cama de Frank, quién ahora parecía dormir. Le envidio resignado, a pesar de todo se encontraba más preocupado de lo que debería aguantar.

Después de un jadeo más, Ray se separó del cuerpo de Gerard quién ahora respiraba entrecortado pero sin dificultad con ambos ojos cerrados, con el poco sedante que había entrado en sus venas y ahora lo pondría a descansar. Había sido una brutal batalla el meterle la aguja, la cual se había perdido Dougie por desgracia.  
Ray se deshizo de los guantes y lo aventó junto a unas tijeras y una cierra que le hizo estremecer al rubio.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó el mayor.

-¿Bien qué?

Ray giró los ojos.

-¿Me vas a decir qué ha pasado con estos dos?

Dougie bajo los ojos y se quedó en silencio, cosa que hizo que Ray exhalase aire y se moviera a tomar la temperatura de su pequeño amigo también dormido.

-No lo sé… muy bien –suspiró cuando volvió a hablar- Cuando volví donde Gerard, lo tenía bajo su cuerpo y le amenazaba con una roca. –Ray alzó una ceja. –No sé qué pasó, no sé ni siquiera de donde salió Frank.  
-¿Gerard? –Dougie asintió mirando a su expectante amigo.

-No le digas a Danny. –Un calosfrío le recorrió el cuerpo y bajo la mirada.

Ray entendió a qué se refería.

-Creí que ya lo habías comprendido, Dougie. –Un note de reproche y molestia le tiñó la vos, Dougie tembló sabiendo lo que le esperaba cuando todo eso terminara.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo Ray. –Sus codos se apoyaron en sus rodillas y escondió la cara entre sus brazos, con suaves gotas saladas en la puerta de sus ojos. –Yo nunca puedo…

-Doug. –Respiró Ray tratando de controlarse. –Sabes que siempre trataré de ayudarte amigo, pero es la segunda vez y sabes que no vas a quedar muy bien parado… En cuanto Jones se entere…

-No puedes decirle. –Las manos se le crisparon y alzo la vista a Ray, nervioso.

-No lo haré, pero tarde o temprano se va a enterar. –Le miró con un poco de lastima he impotencia. –Y sabes que ahora no podremos hacer nada.

El pequeño rubio se llevó las palmas de las manos a cubrirse los ojos, llorando. De su pecho surgían notas de llanto que le romperían el corazón a cualquiera, y Ray le siguió mirando con pena, sabiendo que era cierto; Ya nadie podría entrometerse en las decisiones que Danny Jones tomase con ese rubio.

El corazón de Dougie Poynter era tan puro y noble, tanto que Ray odiaba que éste aún latiera.

Motherwar era cruel por mantenerlo con vida.

**…**

La noche que Gerard despertó fue la siguiente. Se encontraba en una habitación oscura sobre unas escasas mantas y un frío piso. Se alzó con cuidado sobre sus codos, sintiendo su cuerpo adolorido, pero el dolor de su tórax se había reducido considerablemente. Buscó con los ojos a su hermano, pero lo único que halló fue a un niño acurrucado a unos dos metros de él, temblando en sueños. Su boca entreabierta dejaba escapar dióxido de carbono caliente que al entrar en contacto con el frío aire se trasformaba directamente en partículas blancas de vapor. Su cuerpo estaba hecho un ovillo en un intento de darse calor a si mismo y sus labios y nariz estaban rojos por el frío.

Gerard le miró unos segundos, aun tratando de deshacerse de la pesadilla que aún rondaba en sus pensamientos y le recordaba que Mikey no estaba por ningún lado. Miró al pequeño niño que no superaría en edad a su hermano, pero considerablemente más bajo que esté le hacía parecer aún más pequeño, y una extraña sensación se le implantó en el pecho a Gerard, quién después de unos minutos más observando la piel de gallina y los temblores, se acercó poco a poco a él con las pocas mantas que antes habían cubierto su cuerpo. Se acercó ignorando el dolor en sus articulaciones ocasionadas por el frío y colocó con cuidado las dos mantas que le habían dejado, sobre Frank, quien inmediatamente se cubrió entre sueños aún más y las pegó aún más a su cuerpo. Gerard se quedó helado mirándole por un largo tiempo, con esa sensación cálida en el estómago que le hacía querer sacarse la ropa y seguir cubriendo al pequeño cuerpo escondido debajo de las delgadas colchas. Solo de la mitad de los labios de Frankie para arriba estaba descubierto, y lo que provocaba esta imagen en Gerard era inevitable para cualquiera.

Llevó su mano derecha hasta el rostro ajeno y con los dedos temblando, acarició la helada piel tersa del niño. Frank pegó su mejilla al roce cálido como lo haría un gatito, aún entre sueños, y esto le sacó la respiración a Gerard, que de inmediato apartó la mano. Un quejidito violó los labios de Frank antes de que terminara cubriéndose con las mantas hasta arriba de la nariz. Su respiración se tranquilizó y los temblores en su cuerpo cedieron.

Gerard mantenía la mano en el aire; absorto en una nueva oleada de sentimientos creciendo en su pecho, alimentándose de un extraño calor que le provocaba el ver ese pequeño cuerpo acurrucado bajo las mantas.


	6. Capítulo 5: Pertenecer

**Capítulo 5: Pertenecer. **

Los seres humanos son seres torpes tirados a este mundo como si fuesen papeles manejados por el viento; Ninguno tiene la capacidad de manejar su futuro o regresar a componer su pasado, ninguno puede manejar los hilos del otro a menos de que esté así lo permita.

Un par de gemidos resuenan en la habitación a oscuras, mientras dos corazones tratan desesperadamente por no marchitarse aferrándose el uno con el otro, cada uno más necesitado que el otro a su propia manera. Los huesudos dedos se enredan en los cabellos de su compañero, evitando así que le suelte aunque al parecer éste tenga las mismas ganas que él por no dejarle ir. Las manos de Danny Jones parecen un par de serpientes enroscándose en cada extremidad y pedazo de piel del menor, saboreando con el gusto del tacto cada pedazo de paraíso que el rubio esconde para él.

Lo único que escuchan es sus respiraciones agitadas y el bombeo de su corazón golpeando a sus oídos, pero su concentración está clavada en el deseo primitivo que ambos comparten olvidándose del lugar donde se encuentran, y en el tiempo y la era también.

El corazón de Dougie Poynter da un brinquito cada vez que el sentido del tacto de Danny explora su cuerpo, y se estremece cada vez que es obligado a levantar la barbilla y dejar sin protección su suave cuello que ahora está lleno de chupetones he hilitos de saliva que insisten en robarle el aliento. Su cuerpo es pequeño y aunque se enfrasquen en negarlo, también está roído por la guerra como lo están los huesos de los que ya han caído ante Motherwar y las eras que le antecedieron.

El rubio junta lo más que puede ambos cuerpos deseando fundirse en el cuerpo de Danny, para así nunca volver a sentir miedo a perderlo. ¿Lo pierde? ¿Es que Danny es algo de él? ¿Danny le pertenece al rubio? ¿No es acaso al revés? Traga saliva tratando de que ésta al bajar por su garganta se lleve con ella esas inseguridades que le lastiman, y ruega porque su cabeza deje de viajar lejos sabiendo que lo único que quiere en ese momento es que se funda con el interior de Danny. El castaño lame un trozo de carne descubierto y a su merced en la garganta expuesta para él, y succiona en un lugarcito donde el collar le ha remarcado en rojo su presencia a Doug. Dougie gime y se remueve bajo el cuerpo de Danny, mirándole con la boca entreabierta y las mejillas coloradas, con un hilito de saliva en la comisura de los labios. Una imagen por demás tierna que le provoca al mayor un burbujeo en el pecho donde la peor parte de él desea salir a corromper a aquel diminuto ser que le pertenece. Porque sí, Dougie es de Danny y lo era aún antes de que hace dos meses recibiera por completo la vida de éste sobre sus palmas abiertas. El collar era prueba de ello, y también lo serían los nuevos moratones que le acompañan.

Un suave jadeo escapa de los labios del menor conforme siente a Danny más cerca de su estómago, y hace además de guardar la grasa que no tiene bajo sus costillas cuando es incapaz de retener la sensación de su cuerpo hacerse chiquito bajo las manos de alguien ajeno a él.

-Danny… -susurra aún desde su posición cuando siente la lengua del mayor recorrer su ombligo con una calma y una lentitud inigualable, como si no le urgiera llegar más allá como Dougie lo necesita. –Danny. –jadea más fuerte cuando el cálido músculo vuelve a repetir la acción. El mayor sonríe desde su posición satisfecho, y regreso a los labios ajenos a acallar su propio nombre.

De inmediato las manitas temerosas e poco experimentadas de Doug recorren su espalda con la yema de los dedos, detallando cada músculo ajeno a él y cada tendón remarcarse con fuerza mientras el mayor sostiene su cuerpo para no aplastarle en el intento. Danny le besa el pecho y regresa a su boca, y luego le besa el cuello y regresa a su boca, y así en un delicado y húmedo movimiento va y regresa a volver a marcar lo que ya por ley de guerra es suyo. A pesar de los años y la guerra Danny Jones no ha perdido la delicadeza al hacer el amor.

Dougie le permite entrar a su cuerpo más de lo que ya ha hecho instalándose en su corazón, y Danny se da cuenta de que a pesar de todo necesita que el rubiecito se lo dé para comenzar. Sostiene por las caderas al bajito tres años menor a él y le obliga a gemir en su boca mientras le besa, hundiendo como puñales al corazón sentimientos aún no muy conocidos por el más joven, quien se retuerce bajo su cuerpo en busca de más. Danny sonríe estando sobre de él, sintiéndose más dueño de él de lo que ya es, sabiendo que podría tenerlo así todos los días de su vida y nunca se cansaría de verle coloreado en vergüenza y deseo, pero conservando ese brillo de inocencia que debería haber perdido con el paso de esas noches y que a pesar de todo sigue conservando.

Los diminutos pedazos de carne en los que se han convertido los dedos de Doug se entierran en la espalda de Danny cada vez que éste le confirma que quiere también fundirse con él, y mientras lo tiene sobre de él aprecia con sus ojitos revoloteando cada peca de su cuerpo que alcanza a ver con la débil luz de luna que les acompaña.

Dougie desearía poder contar cuántas pecas hay en total en el cuerpo que se encuentra sobre de el, y detenerse a besar cada una con adoración. Y aunque estar con Danny es un pecado, a pesar de todo, Dougie ama pecar porque así puede fundirse con todas esas manchitas que le adornan el cuerpo a ese a quien quiere de una manera que enferma.

Y después de todo ¿De verdad existe Dios? Porque los años se han llevado las memorias de las personas caídas en Tormenta y Desolación, y la misión de Motherwar es terminar con lo que ambas eras pasadas empezaron; y no hay ni el menor rastro de que si él existe desee ayudarlos.

Pero Dougie aún sigue pensando que ese gran ser algún día bajará a terminar con lo que el hombre y las maquinas han creado.

Desolación le hizo mirar cuando le cortaron la cabeza a su padre, y Motherwar le había obligado a presenciar a una bestia mecánica devorar cada órgano y pedazo de carne perteneciente a su madre.

Debería saber que para ellos ya no existe un Dios o un mañana.

El apretón en sus caderas que le impedía derretirse se hizo más fuerte, lastimándole los visibles huesos y marcándose en la poca carne que aún le queda. Un rugido de satisfacción creció en la garganta de Jones mientras se desvanecía en el cuerpecito bajo de él. Un estremecimiento y un calor se le infiltró en el cuerpo al más chico, llenándole de puntitos blancos la visión y obligándole a jadear por aire. Danny deshizo la perfecta unión en la que se habían convertido, y Dougie volvió a sentirse vacío, volvió a sentir miedo a que le dejase, miedo a estar solo. Un cálido brazo le rodeo por la cintura y le atrajo al cuerpo ajeno, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo y cubriéndolo del frío de la noche con ese calor corporal que le derretía y ese jadeo en recuperación pegado a su oído.

-Te quiero. –susurró Danny y ese calorcito se instaló en el estómago de Dougie, haciéndole sonreír aún con Morfeo en la punta de las pestañas.

-Y yo a ti. –susurró antes de caer dormido.


	7. Chapter 6: la era de las bestias

**Capítulo 6. **

**Motherwar: La era de las bestias. **

El rugido de un cañón abre de golpe los ojos de Gerard, solo para que éste pueda cubrirse la cabeza con ambas manos mientras rocas y arena se desprenden por el impacto del misil a la construcción. Un nuevo silbido cruza el aire y se impacta fuera del Hospital improvisado de la zona 17, haciendo tambalear las paredes y crujir el concreto que les cubre.

-Mierda. –Gerard tiene tiempo para volver a cubrirse con sus manos y una vez hubo pasado el nuevo impacto se levanta del lugar donde ha dormido la noche anterior, con la intención de salir.

Si bien las alcantarillas no eran el mejor refugio del podrido mundo contra los bombardeos, sí eran mucho mejores que los viejos edificios con complejo de enfermería.

El corazón de Gerard se acelera mientras intenta pararse aún con el dolor de sus propios huesos hundiéndose en su carne, desgarrando el músculo ya lastimado que empezaba apenas a curar. Gira la cabeza intentado encontrar una salida, pero lo que encuentra allí no es más que un ovillo agazapado contra la pared, temblando y cubriendo su rostro con las manos. Traga saliva sintiendo las piedritas rebotando en el asfalto a sus pies.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! –Le grita. Coloca una de sus manos apretujando su costado derecho tratando de amortiguar el dolor que éste le está provocando; no obtiene respuesta. Vuelve la vista de nuevo a las paredes rogando por encontrar algún lugar por donde salir, el viento golpea a las paredes y el agua comienza a filtrarse de algún lugar en el techo, mientras el silbido que provocan las bombas al atravesar el aire zumba en sus oídos. Otro impacto y las rocas de la esquina opuesta caen de golpe contra el asfalto provocando un orificio donde al agua y la luz de luna entran a rempujones, y al fin ahí está ese hueco que alguna vez tuvo una puerta por donde debieron entrar la noche anterior. Olvidándose del dolor corre hacía la salida que lo lleva a otro pasillo con más agua y más destrozos, la luz al final de éste hace corto y pronto quedarían a ciegas bajo los escombros del hospital.

Las habitaciones siguientes están desquebrajadas o completamente demolidas, con la tierra haciéndose lodo y los escombros estorbando de más el torpe camino que debería seguir para llegar ahí donde las luces prenden y apagan. Las bombas no cesan, se escuchan cerca aunque ya no haya habido impactos directos al edificio, tampoco parece haber rastro de otras personas en el lugar.

Un nuevo impacto seguido del temblor en las paredes y el hundimiento total de éstas le hace detenerse mientras un escalofrío le recorre la columna vertebral hasta tocar la última vertebra. Escucha el sonido mecanizado de mandíbulas, como dientes castañeando, en la cercanía.

No sabe en qué momento da media vuelta en sus propios pasos y corre de regreso a la habitación donde ha despertado, encontrándose con la luz de la luna golpeando el suelo con la misma fuerza que lo hacen las piedras y los escombros, y en cuanto su vista se posa en Frank corre hasta él agachándose sobre el pequeño cuerpo en el momento exacto evitando que algunas piedrecillas caigan sobre el más chico. No pide ni espera respuesta en cuanto pasa uno de sus brazos por debajo de las piernas de éste y con ayuda del otro lo acuna pegándolo a su cuerpo. Sin perder más tiempo (he ignorado las fuertes punzadas instaladas en su carne) lo coge fuerte y firme, y sale de allí, topándose de frente con el largo pasillo que ahora la única luz que filtra es la que los rayos desembocan a través de las ventanas y las pequeñas grietas.

El agua le toca poco más debajo del tobillo y cada que pisa, el agua chapotea en conjunto con las gotas que caen de las filtraciones en el techo. Siente a Frank aferrarse con los puños cerrados a su cuerpo y también nota las gotas calientes y los temblores que surgen de él. Un gorgoteo surge de alguna habitación destruida que los separa de la salida al final de pasillo, y lo aferra aún con más fuerza a su cuerpo, porque no va a permitir que alguna de esas criaturas le arrebaten a otra persona. No de nuevo.

Avanza con la rapidez que le permiten sus piernas acalambradas y sus zapatos llenos de agua, y avanza manteniendo a Frank entre sus brazos mientras agudiza su visión. Una cola metálica con imitación de escamas cubriéndola se asoma moviéndose en un vaivén por el lugar de la puerta dos habitaciones adelante. Gerard se detiene y escucha el ronroneo que le congela la sangre.

Es un sonido bajo pero que se distingue a la perfección a través del agua fluyendo y las bombas demoliéndolo todo un poco más lejos. Las ebrillas de metal que generan el sonido son afiladas y se encuentran en el centro de la tráquea de la bestia que puede apreciar mientras en silencio trata de sacarlos a ambos de allí.

El animal tiene la cara sumergida entre las vísceras de alguna persona que debía dormir en esa habitación y que ahora no es más que un saco de sangre y órganos rojos votados por el suelo. La criatura no supera el metro de estatura y anda en cuatro patas, con todo el cuerpo escamado como si de una armadura se tratase. Luce como un lagarto y el gorgoteo que surge de su hocico cuando gira la mandíbula ensangrentada obliga a Gerard a detenerse.

Eso que tienen en frente es una bestia de Greinwietch Atos1 categoría 2. Gerard lo sabe pues cuando apenas la guerra iniciaba y apenas comenzaba a acostumbrarse a llamar a las cloacas como su hogar, había escuchado varias veces a un anciano describir a todas las creaciones de Lewis S. Greinwietch, en sus relatos. El hombre de cabello cano y rostro cansado entretenía a los más chicos con sus historias; decía ser un ex general de Kirtzingker en los años de Desolación, la segunda guerra, y platicaba haber sido buen amigo de Lewis, pero que un poco antes de que Desolación terminara dejaron de tener contacto. El hombre platicaba haber visto funcionar la primera máquina, el Felinus13 con zarpas y cola de pantera, diseñado a base de metales y órganos de animales vivos. También hablaba sobre el diseño Z14, o el Fenix, una bestia legendaria con la cual Gerard había soñado varias veces; Se trataba de una bestia Linus con partes de los otros 4, y con la característica especial de compartir el cerebro humano dentro. Era una idea bastante descabellada y aterradora, una bestia dentro de otra. El anciano aseguraba saber que Motherwar traería consigo a los peores terrores que la mente de Lewis hubiese creado.

El corazón de Gerard se detuvo en cuanto las cuencas vacías del animal se posaron por el tramo de pasillo que daba de frente a la habitación donde se encontraba devorando a su presa. Ahí, frente a sus ojos, las manos de Gerard sostienen a Frank contra su pecho, mientras Frank se aferra con fuerza a la camisa del mayor.

Los segundos pasan y se escurren igual de lento que los minutos, hasta que un sonidillo burbujeante le revuelve las entrañas a Gerard cuando ve al lagarto regurgitar los miembros (incluida la cabeza a medio digerir) de la persona, y vuelve a masticar el cuerpo ya despedazado.

Sin esperar a que la cosa vuelva a distraerse en busca de algo más que comer, obliga a sus pies a moverse aún más aprisa hasta llegar a la salida, donde una vez abierta la puerta se encuentra con el mundo de Motherwar que le da la bienvenida.


End file.
